


Can't Sleep?

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [15]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Instagram Livestreams, Kissing, Listening To A Heartbeat, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Watching Someone Sleep, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Anti's been noticing a new habit with Jack; one, he doesn't exactly approve of.





	Can't Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the story You Don't Care About Me, I plan to go into detail on why -my- headcanon versions of Dark and Anti changed slightly (They still have all their powers and shit, along with new ones as well), but Anti--the little shit--won't let me sleep and instead insisted that I write this before I do, so enjoy a story from the Glitch Bitch!

He was nestled into the corner of Sean's bedroom by the shelves he had to store all of the gifts the fans had given him. He had been watching his creator for some time now, losing count of how long after Dr. Schneeplestein and Chase Brody had dropped by to check on Jack. He frowned slightly as he watched Jack finish off the energy drink he had been sipping; it was the third one in the last hour. Jack heard movement from behind him, but didn't pay too much attention to it, working on the other half of the editing that he did instead of Robin. He jumped nearly a foot when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Anti! By Jesus, ya can't be scarin' me like that!" "Sorry. But...'re you okay, Sean?" Said man paused. Anti's only called him by his real name a few times in the past, always referring to him as Jack like everyone else does. "I'm fine, why?" Anti sighed, knelling down until he was crouched in front of him in his chair. "Sean, it's been over three days since ya've last slept. What's wrong?" Jack smiled mentally at the small tick of Anti's Irish accent, knowing how much Anti kinda loves and hates the blasted thing. "It's nothing, Anti. I'm fine, really."

"Then why are yer hands shaking?" He said, taking them into his own to try and still them. "Why is your heartbeat so fast? Why is your breathing uneven? Why do you have to take so many breaks when your eyes won't focus or your head starts to spin?" Jack cursed. "You can't lie to me, Sean. Tell me what's going on." He was trying to hold himself still for long enough for Anti's questions to filter through his brain when he noticed that he was glitching. It wasn't an uncommon sight after what happened to him (and Darkiplier for that matter), but what was strange was his tone of voice as he was glitching. Anti's only glitched when either his emotions are out of control or he's overpowered by a single emotion; and yes, he can glitch by his own will or when he's helping Jack with videos he's in, but glitching with that level of softness in his voice was strange.

"I...It's nothing, Anti, really." Said being glared lightly at Jack, stretching back to full height before reaching over Jack's shoulder and closing the editing program (he was nice enough to save though; he's not  **that** heartless). "Hey!" Sean yipped as he was yanked out of the chair and towards his bed. Anti pushed the man onto the bed, knelling down once more to take off his shoes and jeans before doing the same and climbing into bed behind Jack. Sean didn't bother to fight against Anti, letting the demon move him until his head rested against his chest, and what he heard surprised him a little.

Now, he's shared his bed with Anti before so he knew Anti was warm like him and had a heartbeat like him, but the sound always shocked him no matter how many times he hears it; Anti's heartbeat, like Darkiplier's, was slower than humans. One could feel it against their cheek like a normal human's, the pace, however, was slow enough that you'd notice in an instant that it wasn't exactly human. And for the first time in the last three days, Jack felt tired. "...Were you having nightmares again?" Jack didn't verbally respond, only moving his head up and down against Anti's chest, indicating a yes. "Jack...why didn't ya tell me? I know you hate having to rely on me for some things, but we both know that it can't be helped sometimes."

Jack knew he was right; with Anti around--either in his mind or beside him like this--he could keep bad dreams and nightmares away from Jack, letting the Irishman sleep in peace, but Sean hated that he needed  _Anti_ do fully keep those dreams away. He had no trouble with those types of nightmares in the past, but when Anti was first created, he was a means for Jack to protect himself from the dreams his mind couldn't handle. Anti smiled up to Jack as he moved to hover over him, his eyes coated with guilt. "Come 'ere." Anti stroked the back of his hand against Jack's cheek as he leaned down, locking their lips together softly. Sean was honestly surprised. Antisepticeye hadn't really been known for being gentle, and that was true most of the time, but Jack forgets about everything that's happened to Anti sometimes (usually because he has to protect him from the other egos) and gets taken aback by just how tender and gentle he can be.

Anti let Jack kiss him over and over, showing no sign of taking this any further than Jack wanted it to, chuckling softly when his master exposed his throat to him. Jack moaned softly when Anti leaned up and kissed his neck. It was his favorite place on Jack's body: to touch, to lick, to kiss, to bite, to tease, Sean's neck was a holy spot for Anti. Anti grinned again to Jack when he saw the man suppress a yawn. "There we go. Come on, now." Anti spoke as he tugged Jack back down to his chest, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him by the waist, his free hand taking Sean's and interlocking their fingers.

Jack made a distant sounding happy noise as Anti stroked his thumb against the skin of his hand, his eyelids feeling extremely heavy and while he suspected Anti to have played some part in that, he'll let it go for now. "There we go, my sweet. You rest, I'll be here." Anti hushed as he watched Jack's blue hues vanish behind his lids, his human's breathing and heart rate slowing almost instantly. Anti reached up from the YouTuber's waist to his hair, threading his long fingers through the now blue locks carefully; he wasn't sure how easily Sean will be to wake up when he's been this sleep deprived.

He's seen Jack have sleep deprivation before, though it's not normally right after come back from PAX or the tours, and it's usually only caused because he can't shut off his mind long enough for him to sleep. He grinned at the soft purr that came from Jack as he massaged his scalp, enjoying the tighter warmth from where their bodies pressed against each other. "I'll keep you safe and warm, my love. You recover your strength; the community will start to get even more worried than they are now if you don't." An idea struck Anti as he said those words, reaching over to the nightstand where Jack's phone had been charging and going to his Instagram account, going to where he could do a live stream and pushing record.

As soon as he did, he was flooded with people watching; not that he was really shocked by that, though, it was still mid-afternoon for most of his fan base, so they'd still be up and about. He grinned at all the shocked comments flooding in, moving his hand out of Jack's hair to place a finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. He switched the phone to his other hand and took Jack's again, moving the camera so they could see Sean. He was fully asleep at this point, cuddled against Anti's side and chest, holding his hand tightly after he reconnected them, his face peaceful. He saw as the chat poured out comments, exclaiming that Sean looked so peaceful or cute as he slept, others asking him what the hell was going on.

 

"I̖͔̱̘̤̤̮̅̉̌̔̈́̇̕͜'̨͈̺̭̟̓̔̉̃̐̒̚͝͡l̴̡̧̞͕͚͚̥̣͓͌̏̿̿͌̅͠ḷ̭͖̗̹̬̂͒̑͊̑͜͠͡ k̢̡̡͔̳̺̫̤̫̑̒̏̆̈̑̕e̛̝̮͎̠̰̣͂͆͐̍̍e̵̘̘̗̺̮̮̹̠̱̟̿̂̓̈͋̑̀͘͝p̠̞̤͓͇̘̆̏̽̾̌̚͜͜ t̳͉̘̰̯̺̥̊͐̑̎̉͌͘͝͠͝ḥ̷̢̤̫̳̤̠̅̆̈͛͗͋̒̂͢͢i̷̡̧̟̭̩͔̖̣͖̳͆͋̋̈̌̇͐̊͝s͈͎̘̺͉̳͊͋̈͌̋̅͗̓̅͐ s̷͉̩̦̦͓̖̦̏̈͑́̚͡ḧ̟̺̗̪̰͔͎̪͖́͑̌͛̚͜͞o̵̢̦͙͉͇̩̹͚͋͋̇̐͜͞r̨̙̲̺̅͂̌͒͋̚͟ͅt̨̧̡̬̱̝̮̗̒̒̈̐͊̾̒̕͘͢ ą̝̗̜̫̔̐̔̀͆͠͞ñ̪̟̭̜̤̋̅͗͐͗͠d̴͎̜̫͈̘͓̗͙̩̹̀̈͊̈͗͐̕͝ s̶͓̫̪͕͇͐́͌͗͌͢ͅw̴̧̱̦͚͈̦͓̹̮͓̅̓̆̿͒́͘̚͡ĕ̸̡̗̝̭̬͊́͑̒̋͜͝ͅͅe̸̹͇͉̲̤̦̤̎̌͌̔͡t̲̲̼̝͙̱̻̊́̄̀̈͐́̀͘ͅͅ;̶̬̜̹̬̗̬̜̈́̉͂̎̿͆͆͘͢͟͠ͅ J̨̗̬̝̯̬̜͇͙̒̑̈́̔̔͋̆̕͢͝a̡͓̞̲̫̮͂̎͌̉̒̒̽ͅc̛̺̣͕̘̥̆̃̇̌̊̎͘͘͢͞k̴̛̛̤̮̰͚̖̙̟̇̋͆̓͑̆̚͠ h̴̨̢̭͚̯͍̪͎̟̝̓̅̎̃͆͠a̸̤͇̙̰̠̥͎̫̖͐̅̽̊͋͌̀͛͞͡s͓̤̙̟̭͔̩̥͓̆̐̾͂̐̂̍̒̊͢ņ͖̜̟̙͈̽̃͋̍̒͝'̵̛̩̙̥̻̖͖̑̉͐̆ț̴̨̟̩̪͖̩̳̲͓̊̓̏̿̈̍͐͘͝ b̠̦̲̲̘̤͔͋͒͛̊͗̄e̮̪̩̫͚͖̞̅͗̑̄͆̔̚͠e͇̪̪̭̫̯̤̤͔̱̊̄̋̂͘n̬̳͕͎̜̻͈͒̽̐̌̿͊̽͘͝ͅ s̸͇̞̟͕̹͕̒̇̉̉̑͜l̶̦͓̣̥̯͂̇̆͋͛ễ̫̬͍̭̬̱͙̖̀̇̅́̕͟e̝̬̱̙̰̺̱̗͐̐́͒͝͝p̧̳̞͈̩͋̆͑̆̎͘î̶̧̨̞̦̩̖͉͖̫̆̂͘͠n̷̡̢͖̲̗̞͂͐̽̂͂̉̄ḡ̶̡̡͈̦͙̞̩̽̊̆̀̊̚͟͜͝͞ f̬͙̝̪̟̄̽͜͞͝ͅͅo̷͙̟̲͉̬͛̓̂͋̄͜͞ŗ̵̧̝̞̗̩̞͍͒̈́̑̒̇̾̏ ţ̴̙̙͎̜̠̥͓̮̋̆̄̅͗h̴̖̗̯̲̦̭̰̼̦̒̈̎̔̌͘e̸̛͓̟͚̺͖̱͈͆͋̓̿̾̌͢͢ l͇̝̱̻͙̖͙̼̰͊͛͒̉͛̽͝a̮̦̮̰̼̲̱̍̅̓̇̚s̹̪͇̣̺͇̿͗̅̌̈́̿̾̈̚͟͟ͅţ̛͎̟̦͚̦͉͗͆͂͊̓̾̽͘ ẗ̸̢̧̡̯̠́̐͑͊̈́̓̕̚͝h̵̨̩͓̣̟̅̓͌̇͗͋̚̕͢͞͡ͅȑ̫͎̖̯͈̺̖̝̇̄͋̓͝͞ͅè̗̦̬͎͚̯͎̻̔̋̐̌͋̂͘͡͝ͅȩ̸̡̠̙̗̲͔̏͛͆̍̽̈́͊̚͜͡͞ͅ d̨̨̰̖̜͈̼̅̈́̔̿͘͟ͅa͇̫̤̙̠̮̓͆̈̒̄̔̿͐͟͡ỳ̭͉̰͕̓͆̊̐͞ͅs̷̢̝̗̙͎͙̼̙͌̈̾̊̈͟͢.̸̖̫͕̼͍̩̺̳̿̆͗̎́͊̈́̓͂̚͢ Ǐ̴͈̟̤͎̮̞̣̙̿͋̊͊̊͜'̡̨̧̺̠̝͕̟̟̄̽͐̈́͝m̴̧͈͚̳̼̘̯̽́̿̓͌̽̄ m̴̡̛̛͕̰͉̪̈̏͌͌͒̿͜͞a̡͖̪͖̱̬͉̦̞̓̎͗̌̇̈́͢k̶̡̰͍͙̱̜̐̒̊̊̃̚͟į̴͚̥̘͈̫̺͈̀͆͋̌̂n̵̰̗͖̺̊͗̐̾̽͘͟͡g̭̣̰̟͕̥͖͇̋́̉̒͢͟͡͞ ṡ̢̧̳͔̬̬̰̏̍̓̐̍͊͟͟͡ů̡̨̮̗̩̣͉͙̘̓͒́̇͠r̵̤̖̜̰̔̇̿̅̉͘͢ͅe̡̟̹̩̜̺͙̪̰̲̎͑́͗̏͗̀͆ t̝͉͚̠͙̞̹͇́́̿̊̒̂̊͠͝h̠͕̜̩̩̝̺̲̗̅͊̓͌͆͐̉͑̉ͅa͈̰̬͖͗̒̇̎̅͛͐́͝ͅţ̶̗̹͔̥̅̑̅̐͆̏͗̕͟ h̶̗̹͎͚̗̥̪͎̉̂̌͊͞ͅe̴̖̯̥͓̰͎̦̫̫͍͛̔̍̾̒͠͡ g̸̖͚̰̞̰̦̺̒̽͒̉̓è̟̝͍͙͙̤̾͊̅̿̚͞t͚̮̘͈̜͚̓͗̍͗̚͡͠s̸̙͕̼̞͕̈̔̊̇͒̉̕̕͟͠ s̡͕̭̮̞̄̌̓̆̏o̢͙̤̱̬͙͑̈́́̇̀̚̕͜ͅm̴͍̘͎̗͕̈͆͛̂̚ȇ̷̮̟̻̥̗̥̻͊͗̍̉͜͝ r̸̗͙͔͕̞͒͋̆̀̔͌ͅe̢̥̻̺̝̗̻̿̉̑͑͊̎͘͜͢͝s̴̨̖̱̝̗̯̺͋̀̓̄͘͜ͅt̠̗̭̥̥͒̀͗̈̌̎̇͊̕.̢̥̫̩̬͔̫̱̝͒̍̌͊͐͌̀ͅ H̡̯̤͔͈͙̭̝͇͆̏̃̃͜͝͠ë̛͚͔̫̲̫̗̲́͌̃̾͒̿̎͗̿ ą̷̧̟͉̪͓̖̺̭̟̐̎͌̂̇̿̀̔̚͝l̸͖͈̩̱̖͙͐̂̍͐͗͠r͎͎͕̹͎͈̅͆̋̉͒͋͞ḛ̵̢̡͎͖̪͍̮̈́̋́̀̓̔̕͜͜a̷͓̳͈̭̻͎̫̐͛̐̿͌̓̚͝͞d̸̤͕͉̠̪͇̑͌̏͑͛̚͞͡y͇͈̱̳͊͐̓̄̌̍̊͂̂̍͟ h̰̖͔̝̼̝̜̠̙̿́̊͊͆̕a͚̭͈͓̗̭̦͖̾͊͐̚͘͜͝͞s̛̺̫͈̣͍̬̺͈͇͗̌̾̒͊̓͟ ṽ̡̛͙̼̙̼̲̞͓̤̋̈̊̈̍͝͡ͅị̸̢̺̣͕̮̍͒̾̑̍́͟͜͞͞d̛̤̮͉̥̩̄̇͘̚͡ệ̸̡̭̗͙̆̅̈̐́̕͠͠ô̧̧̦̙̎͒̏̇͠͡͝ͅs̷̢͖̹̱̟̟͓̲̩̊̒̏̑̓͡ r͖̭̮̟̺̩̮͌̅́̒̒͑̓͝e̶̡͖͍̬͔͈̤͖͌̄̄̄̈̾͌̒̽ą̷͖̼̭͈͇͖͈̈́̇̄̄͒̚͜d̶̞͖͉̲̭͈̱̻͑͛̆̓̑̕̚y͇̦͈̹͓̋͆̇̐̋͋̉͢ t̵̜̙͈̖̐͆̎̚̕̚ͅo͙͔̱̺̺̦̖̔̆̑̔ g̲̗̲̳͙͍̯͒̋͊͌̈́̉͜͜͞ͅo̵͇̙̳͑͂̎̏̕͢͜͠͝ͅ,̛̥̹͙͎͚̟̙̻̍̆͆͆͗͘ s̴̛̯̘̻̣̜̎̔͊͂͐̄̒͌͜ő̢̲̩̯̞̥̄̄̅̔̔͢͝͡ Ȉ̡̱̠̰̫͌̆͘͠

 w̡̤͉̯̖̦͌͑̇̈̚͞į̵͚̤̥̩͂̊͊̌̉̀ļ̵̢̬̝͈͈̼̱͖͋́̔͒͘͜l̹̻̋͆̓̓̿͒͒̋͢͢͜ ư̡̧͖͕̦̔̾͛͠ͅp̛̬͔̼̫̮̆̔̅͘̚͜l͇̥̲̤͎̇̎͗̍͗̍̎̄͢o̷̧̖̬̘̼̙͂̏͐̄̑͆̚͘̚͟ä͚͇̙̦̜͓́͋̉̅͐̓͋͆̕d̷̻̦̱̹̬͕̰̝͑̏͌̓̓̏̏͜ t̸̯͇̯͚̳̿͆͋̑̆̉̚͞h̢͇̱̬̙̭͗̅̄̔̔͘͢e̵̢̝͉̗̘̤̓͑̿̏͘͡m̨̼̭̟̟̂͌͆̑̐̒ â̖̬̙̣̪͒͆̒̆̽̚͝͝t̨̹͓̬̜̳̋͒̐̄̋̃͜͡͞ t̵̤̰̲̟̫͖͍̰̋̆̿́͗̃͢h̖̯̟̠̤̭̘̤̮́̊͗͂̿́̊͗͜͠ę̷̜̩̺̩̫̠͗͌̔̿͟͠ n̴͈̞͎̩͙͓̍͐̃́̎̒͌̓͞͞ő̯̠͔̬̤̜̬̙͕͌́͑̿r̨͇̱̠̫͉̘̊̓̽̒͋̎̕̕͟͞m̷̥͕̪͉͔̝͖̃̽͂̈́͝a̴̗̮̳͕̱̓͆̀̕͟͝ĺ̶̡̜̪̹̜̃̅̃̎̏̍͘͢ t͓̯̮̮̍̏̄̆͌͗͑͑͢ì̢͎͓͇̺͇͎͋̓̿̄̀́͋͘͢m̡͙̲̲͕̹͖̗̳̊̿͆̓̐͑͜͞e̴̡̢͕͔̙̘̜͔͉͊̿́̉̔̋͠s̢̗̪̮̝̪̩͙̅̑͋̌͊̽̂̎͟͜.͕͓̬̙̯̠̑̂̂̓͋̄́͆̕͢͢"

 

He grinned wickedly to Jack's fans. "U̸̫͈͈̟̝̗̗̎̎̃̐͛̓͋̐̎͢ǹ̵̪͔̮̱̹͕̻̖̲̓̾͑͊͠ẗ̨̟̭̳̖͍̉̽̇͊͑͜ͅi̦̲̭͔̤͚̥̘̾͒̒̐͐́͂͘͡͠l̛̜͔̱͙̰͚̣̲͙͎͗͒̀̄̐̕ n̢̢̨̛̮̞̺̦̩̔͗͌̇͊̆̋̽̏͜ͅȩ̤͎͓͇̠̐̈́̊͗͋͑͋͛͘͞ͅx̨̤̰̪̰̥̞̙̄͒̋͌̇̉͘t̸̢͚͖͈̥̯̳̂̒͆̾̾̔̕ ţ̴̻͔̙̹͚̽̏̑̈̈̌̕i̪̫͉̼͕̾̿̔͑͊͒̕͘͠m̴̧̡͉̩̰̩̝̈̉̒̂͗̍̌̓̇͢ͅè̸̝͉͉̖͖̝̾̿̈́.̵̢̪̱̙̼͕͖͌̏̓͊͌̀͘͟͢͞.̸̰̯̟̲̐͋͗̎͋̓͜.̥̮͖͖̻̥̔͆͊̓̊̋̈́͊͢"

 

He ended the livestream then, knowing the fans were going nuts, but also knowing that they'd understand the situation; the last time Anti had posted to Jack's social accounts (outside of planned events), the demon was letting Sean's community know what was going on with the man, and the fans quickly picked up that if Anti, of all the egos, was letting them know what was going on, then they just needed to support Jack as much as they could. Placing the phone back onto the nightstand, Anti grinned into Jack's hair, starting to pet his hair again as he did, and just let the time pass as he watched him sleep. "Sweet dreams, my love. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't read the Zalgo text: I'll keep this short and sweet; Jack hasn't been sleeping for the last three days. I'm making sure that he gets some rest. He already has videos ready to go, so I will upload them at the normal times. Until next time...


End file.
